


A Massage

by ambyliz



Series: Avengers and Massages [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anvenger Reader, Bucky is your bff, F/M, Like I'm pretty sure this is what happens in porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Steve rubs ya down, massage porn, you're a little bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Cap, he comes to make it up to you and you get more than you bargained for ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Massage

“You better fix that attitude for tomorrow’s training, [Last Name].” Steve reprimands you, stoically. “You can stop acting like I’ve given you a death sentence!”

            “Honestly, Captain, a death sentence is preferred at this point.” You sneer back at him. “I don’t teach wannabe avengers. That’s your gig! Personally, I would find putting a bullet in my brain more fulfilling than training those numbskulls, but hey!” You throw your arms up in a sarcastic, animated motion.

            “Quit the dramatics. May I remind you that you’re here as an alternate to pushing papers?”

            “The _only_ reason I’m doing this is so I can still go on missions. Do not think for one second I’m doing this because I’d rather train idiots than file paperwork!” You’re getting mad and so is Steve, though his rage is far better controlled than yours. He takes a deep breath and collects himself.

            “If you would like to switch out punishments, let me know. Otherwise, I don’t want to hear a complaint out of you. Now, go get some rest. You’ll need it for training tomorrow.” He smirks at you, turning away and walking towards his quarters.

* * *

 

 

            You wish you could go let out some frustration on the punching bag in the gym, but you’re too sore for that. Today’s training was about getting the recruits comfortable with complicated, hand-to-hand combat tactics. This involved a whole lot of you getting picked up and slammed to the ground by newbies, since hardly any of the recruits, even the men, could pick up Steve. According to Steve, letting them actually take you down a few times was apart of the lesson, though you imagined dear old Cap would have a different takes on the matter if he was the one getting his ass slammed to the mat over and over again.

            You make your way to the communal kitchen to get some water and hopefully nab some banana bread that Sharon Carter had started baking for Steve on a weekly basis. You want to piss off Steve even more and honestly, Sharon just made _really_ good banana bread. You don’t bother to even sit as you unwrap the baked good and start cutting out the corners, Steve’s favorite part, smirking to yourself. You normally wouldn’t have such animosity toward him. After all, you guys are close friends. You, along with Natasha and Clint are the only non-enhanced/non-engineer genius/non-God members of the team. Steve specifically chose you because of your help during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. He trusts you and you trust him, but after the last mission, you’re not sure if that’s true anymore. As you munch on the baked good, you notice it tastes better than usual. _Probably because stolen food tastes so much better_ , you think to yourself.

            “Hey, doll.” Bucky walks into the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face. He grimaces. “You look like hell.” He notes, cutting himself a piece of Steve’s treat.

            “I look how I feel, Buck.” You sigh. “I’m so sick of this training recruits bullshit! I mean, I make one mistake on a mission and it’s like all the work I’ve done up until that means nothing!” You throw the empty water bottle into the recycling bin and start pacing.

            “Cut the shit, [Name]. You know it was more than a ‘mistake’. You went rogue! You disobeyed Steve’s direct orders and put yourself and him in harm’s way. You’re lucky it turned out okay, or you’d be in serious trouble. You’re not even banned from going on missions! Though, I suspect that is because Steve likes looking at your ass in that cat-suit.” Bucky winks before continuing. “My point is, you know you fucked up. You’re not an idiot. And if training recruits is the worst thing you have to do then lucky you.” Bucky’s probably your closest friend on the team, besides Nat. He’s not afraid to call you out and tell you like it is and you appreciate that.

            “I know, James.” You sigh, dramatically. “I’m just exhausted. Everything hurts and I just don’t wanna do it.” You know you’re whining, but it’s Bucky so you don’t care.

            “I get it, doll. But, suck it up, kiss Steve’s ass and before you know it, you’ll be out of there.” He rubs your back. “Oh, and try not to be such a raging bitch to the newbies.” He jokes, nudging your side. “I’ve got to be up early for a mission, I’ll see you when I get back.” Bucky give you a quick kiss on the temple before heading towards the elevators.

            “Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave!” You call after him, openly admiring that ass and those thighs.

            “Why don’t you unzip that jumpsuit a little, let me see what I’ll be missing.” He tilts his head back as if to get a better look at your cleavage.

            “Bye, Buck, have a safe mission.” You shake your head at him.

* * *

 

 

            As you enter your room, your eyes immediately fall on Steve, sitting on your couch. You raise your eyebrows.

            “You need something?” You attempt to keep the venom out of your voice. You’ve mellowed, considerably, after your talk with Bucky.

            “[Name], I-” He begins, but you cut him off.

            “Steve, look, I’m sorry for being so difficult. You’re punishing me because I fucked up and I deserve it. I actually deserve a lot worse.” You hang your head, admitting defeat. Steve nods at you.

            “I need you to be safe and if it takes you hating me for you to understand how important your safety is to me, then so be it.” He sighs, looking towards the ground.

            “Oh, please, Rogers. Who’s being dramatic now?” You laugh. “I don’t hate you.” You sit down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Much.” You add, jokingly and he finally lets himself smile.

            “I was also thinking I could make it up to you.” If this statement had come out of anyone else’s mouth, _hell, even Natasha’s,_ you’d think it was a pick-up line. But, this is Steve and he’s said it way too innocently.

            “What were you thinking, Stevie?” You add a flirty tone to your words, which has a blush spreading across his cheekbones.

            “Well, you’re pretty sore, right?” He asks, tentatively, knowing he probably should’ve let a few recruits slam _him_ to the ground. You think about a sarcastic remark, but decide against it and just nod. “I can give you a massage. I’m pretty good at working out knots and-” You don’t need anymore convincing.

            “I’m going to stop you right there, Steve. You’ve got yourself a deal. Just let me shower, yeah?” You stand up and make your way to the bathroom. “You wanna do it here? Or back at your place?”

            “We can do it here, if you’d be more comfortable. I can go get what I need from my room.” He smiles and makes his way to the door.

 

            As you step into the shower, you can’t help, but be extremely excited. You’d had a crush on Steve back when you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., but you’ve put those feelings to rest since you joined the Avengers and the work you’re doing became that much more important. But, the thought of getting a rub down from the star-spangled man with a plan had those feelings bubbling up again. _C’mon, [Name]. Don’t overthink it. He’s your friend and he’s just helping you out. He’s got a thing for Carter._ Suddenly, the fact that you ate Sharon’s banana bread makes you happy for a whole other reason. You step out of the shower and dry your hair with a towel, combing it through to prevent any tangles. Once, its no longer dripping, you wrap a robe around yourself and exit the bathroom.

 

            You don’t see Steve and start to wonder if he chickened out, but you notice his shoes sitting by your door.

            “Steve?” You call out.

            “In the bedroom.” He answers, his voice ringing through the hallway. You make your way to your room and walk in. Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking more nervous than he did before. You notice that he’s dimmed the lights, pulled your covers back, and laid a towel over your bed.

            “Wow.” You gape at the atmosphere he’s set.

            “Is it too much? I know, I should’ve asked before I went into your room, but I didn’t want to interrupt your shower.”

            “It’s perfect, Steve. You’re fine.” You smile at him, not quite sure what to do next. “How do you want me?” You ask, your breath hitching at the intimacy of the situation. Steve meets your gaze and you notice, for the first time in years, how pink his lips are and how gorgeous his eyes are.

            “Um…you can take….uh…remove the robe, lay on your front, and drape this over your…just cover yourself the best you can and I can, well, I can adjust it once you’re decent.” He keeps eye contact with you as he stumbles through the words. He turns around to give you privacy and you untie the robe and take it off, hooking it onto the bedpost. You grab the medium-sized towel and hold it over your back lower half before lying on the towel on the bed.

            “I’m ready, Steve. You can look.” You close your eyes and prepare to rubbed down. You can feel him fiddling with the towel so it only covers your bottom and not your legs or lower back. The sound of a bottle opening and a squirt of liquid calm you further as you realize you’re getting an oil massage. He starts at your shoulders, using a heavenly amount of pressure. You’re really not sure how he knows exactly how to apply the perfect amount, but he does.

            “Is that a good pressure, [Name]?” He asks, his voice deeper than usual.

            “…So good, Stevie…” You bite back a moan. “Your hands are amazing.” You hear him chuckle.

            “Thanks.”

            Steve’s killer hands make their way down your back until he’s pressing his thumbs into the small of your back all the way to the cleft of your ass. You almost want to turn around and see his face, but you’re way too relaxed for that.

            “Your back feel better?” Steve questions.

            “Mmm…” You attempt to affirm this, but a low moan is all that comes out.

            “I’ll take that as a yes.” He laughs to himself. “Okay, so here’s what I can do. I can do your feet and legs next or you can flip over and I can do the top of your front half. It’s a lot of flipping, but I’ve heard it’s better to work top to bottom.” You really wish he would stop rubbing your back when he’s asking questions.

            “Gonna flip over.” You do so, haphazardly, your muscles like jelly from his ministrations. You wonder what’s causing that massive blush on Steve’s face. _Oh, yeah, I’m naked._

            “Do you…I can…get….do you need a towel? You know, for your…?” Steve’s nervous voice is so cute to you.

            “Nah, I’m good if you’re good. I’ll cover them if it makes you uncomfortable.” You tell him.

            “[Name], trust me, I don’t mind.” His tone causes you to open your eyes. His gaze darts from your chest to meet your eyes. He grins and you’re shocked as his brazenness, but it only serves to turn you on even more. You keep your eyes open, now, not wanting to miss that look on Steve’s face. His oil-coated hands make their way around your neck and down your shoulders, kneading into the sore muscles. Even though this massage is getting you seriously hot and bothered, it’s also working out all your knots. His hands rub down your arms and he even takes one of your hands in his and gives it a cute little massage that reminds you of the ones the manicurist gives you at the salon. You chuckle at this. “What’s so funny?” Steve inquires, his eyes, soft.

            “I like your hand massage.” You give him a wide grin and he gives you one back. He runs his hands, delicately, over your abdominal muscles. His thumbs circle the area directly below your chest and you let out a content sigh. One of Steve’s hands travels between your breasts and the other skims the side of one. You shiver from his touch.

            “I’m sorry, [Name], did I-” He starts to apologize.

            “No, no, Steve. It felt good. Like really good.” You reassure him.

            “You don’t mind?” You look into his eyes and notice that the usual ocean blue color is replaced by black, a small ring of color on the outside.

            “Not at all.” You wink and before you know it, his hands are cupping your breasts and kneading them, gently.

            “I’ve heard this can be used as a relaxation technique as well.” He tells you, matter-of-factly. He rolls your nipples between his thumb and forefingers. You throw your head back, groaning, quietly. You close your eyes again, but immediately miss the sight of Steve’s large hands rubbing you so intimately. Before you can think to open them again, you feel something warm and moist against your nipple. Your eyes open and you see Steve circling his tongue around one.

            “Oh, Steve…” Your hands fist in his golden locks, but he grabs your wrists and puts them back at your sides.

            “This is your massage, so you just relax, okay?” He kisses your jaw, lightly, before bringing his mouth to your other breast, sucking it into his mouth. You writhe beneath his lips. His hands push them together and he takes his mouth away. “[Name], your tits are so perfect.” You’re surprised when you blush and he doesn’t. “And I love how hard your nipples get.” He squeezes them one final time before letting them go. “Can you spread your legs for me? I’m going to do your inner thighs now.” You know where this is going and you let out a moan at just the thought. You can’t open your legs fast enough. Steve moves between your legs, lying on his stomach. “Can I take away the towel? I need a closer look.” He’s still role-playing as the professional masseuse and it’s so hot to you.

            “Of course you can. It’s important that you see what you’re doing.”

            “You have no idea.” He says, mostly to himself, an evil grin gracing his features. Steve’s thumbs rub your lips, delicately. Your face reddens because of his close proximity to your lady bits. _He’s just staring!_ You cover your face with your arm to hide your embarrassment. “What’s wrong?” There’s concern laced in his voice.

            “I just…you’re staring and it’s…it’s just intense.” You say, honestly. You don’t hate Steve looking at you like this, but its just so…. _much_.

            “How about if I do this?” He licks at your inner thigh, his breath hot and sticky. “Or this?” Steve places a kiss on your pubic bone. “Maybe this?” He runs his tongue along your slit so lightly you hardly feel it. Only you do feel it.

            “Please…” Desperation takes over and you realize you’re almost crying. “I…I need it, Steve…need you…I can’t do the role-play anymore, I need you.” Your chest heaves as you admit your feelings. You feel him rise, hovering over you.

            “Sh…” He calms you with just a simple sound. “I’m going to take such good care of you, give you what you deserve.” He runs his lips over your neck, inhaling your scent. “Lemme kiss you, [Name], please.” You grab his face, breaking his dumb rule about not moving your hands, and bring him up to your lips, kissing him with all the passion you can muster up. Steve immediately responds. You don’t give up the power in the kiss like he wants you to, you press against him just as hard as he’s pressing against you. He growls and grabs you between your legs. The shock causes you to let out a gasp and he takes advantage of that, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You let him take control because it was so hot seeing him like this. You gasp once more when you feel his _extremely_ large hard-on against your thigh. His fingers begin rubbing at your clit and you mewl into his mouth. “You really liked my massage, didn’t you, sugar?” He grins against your lips. “You’re completely soaked.” Two of his large fingers enter you and your voice gets caught in your throat.

            “Yes! Faster, please move, Steve.” You beg him.

            “Anything for you.” His pace quickens, a slick noise being produced by his unrelenting speed.

            “…gonna come…” You cry out, pulling him even closer. At your admission, Steve takes his hand away. “No!” A strangled noise leaves you and he just chuckles. “You’re a tease.” You pout at him.

            “Yeah, but I’m a man of my word.” He replies, darkly.

            “Currently, you’re a man with all your clothes on and I don’t like that one bit.” You point out, in a bratty way. Steve smiles and leans back on his haunches to rectify the issue at hand. His killer arms reach behind his neck to pull his t-shirt up over his head. All at once, his god-like physique is revealed. Everything looks like it was modeled after Michelangelo’s _David_.

            “Any reason you’re smiling like a school girl, [Name]?” Steve wonders, a smirk on his face.

            “Because I feel like the high school quarterback is about to fuck me.” You offer up, biting the tip of your thumb, feigning shyness. Steve opens his mouth as if to refute the former part of your statement, but you raise an eyebrow at him. His expression quickly changes.

            “He is.” In a flash, his sweatpants are flying off the bed and he’s devouring your neck, lavishing his tough and teeth all over your sensitive skin. His lips travel up your throat, to your ear. Steve sucks your earlobe into his mouth and tugs on it with his teeth. “You’re sure?” He asks for your consent in a genuine tone so you honor him with a genuine response.

            “Yes, Steve. Please, fuck me.” You whisper in his ear, letting your breath tickle his skin. He takes his erection into his hand and you take this chance to admire him. This is one part of him that _definitely_ doesn’t resemble Michelangelo’s work. He’s freaking huge, bigger than you could’ve ever imagined, which, shamefully, you’ve done countless times.

            “Something wrong?” His voice is husky as he gives his member a few strokes.

            “Only that you haven’t slid that bad boy to me before this.” You tease him, not entirely jokingly. He only shakes his head at your antics before lining himself up with your entrance. You both sigh in please when he sinks into you. “Fuck, Steve…start moving…” you beg, once you adjust to his size. His hips thrust, slowly at first, you suspect it’s so he can get used to the tight canal. While you assume this isn’t Steve’s first time, you know, for a fact, he’s not entirely familiar with the feeling.

            “You feel so perfect around me, [Name]. So tight and wet…and _shit_ …perfect…” He chokes out. The man rarely ever curses and to hear the profanity on his lips only turns you on more. Before you can even ask for it, his pace begins to speed up. The tip of his cock begins to slightly nudge your g-spot and the feeling is absolutely unreal.

            “Please, faster….” You pant out, digging your nails into his broad shoulders. Steve doesn’t need to be told twice, he starts pounding into you. He leans back onto his knees and grabs your hips, dragging your body up with him, not once slowing his rhythm. Now the sound of his thighs slapping against your ass rival your cries of pleasure. The nudging of your g-spot has been replaced with a sharp jolting that might’ve been slightly painful, but at this point, it all felt amazing.

            “God, [Name], I’ve wanted to do this for so long…to have you like this…you’re beautiful, you’re so damn beautiful, sweetheart.” Steve ruts against you like a wild animal, his control, out the door.

            “Oh, Steve, yes! I love this! I-” His fingers start rubbing your clit with not a hint of the gentleness he had at the start of this encounter. “That’s it! Right there!” You grip the bed sheets, desperate for something to hold onto. The earth stutters on its axis as you come around him, dissolving into pleasure. It’s shattering and you can’t quite seem to catch your breath and he brings you down. You open your eyes and Steve is now hovering over you again, kissing you with a fierce passion. His thrusts become erratic and he lets out a final groan and something akin to your name. You’re hypnotized by the look on his face as he finally comes, sharply driving into you with every spurt. You both take a second to catch your breath before looking at each other. His blue eyes search yours, looking for something, you’re not quite sure what, though. You cup his cheeks and press your lips against his. The kiss is lazy, but full of adoration on both parts. Steve pulls out of you and flops onto the bed, causing you to bounce a little. You both giggle at this. Your first thought is that you need to go to the bathroom to clean up, but there’s a towel under you so you decide to forgo it.

            “Let me get a washcloth so I can-” Steve starts to offer.

            “No, Stevie….its fine, there’s a towel…just come snuggle…” You turn on your side and throw your right arm over him. Steve mirrors your motion and slides his left arm around your waist, bring you closer. He leans forward and kisses you, chastely. “I’ve got to ask…did you plan this?”

            “Oh, no! I just…I’ve liked you for so long now and I wasn’t planning on anything happening, but then you were all naked and oily and your breasts are so…” He loses his train of thought as his eyes drift down to your chest.

            “It’s okay, Steve. I like you, too. I’m thrilled that this happened.” You assure him and he gives you the biggest grin you’ve ever seen on his face. He sits up and pulls the covers over the two of you, before cuddling back into your side”

            “Can I stay, [Name]?” He looks for your reassurance and you nod, sleepily.

            “Course you can.” You smile. “And Steve?”

            “Yeah?” He yawns.

            “Thanks for the massage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this a series. Like a massage series, if you will, with all the avengers. I've got finals, so it would probably happen during the summer. I'm gonna need some feedback, though :) So let me know if you like it.


End file.
